taratifandomcom-20200214-history
Toki.
Toki (Anguis Res) are one of the major species that dwell on Tarati. They are colorful, legless reptiles that are mildly intelligent. Appearance A Toki is a reptile, slightly smaller than a human, with no legs and two arms. It has three fingers and one thumb on each hand, and uses its tail to move about. It has a colourful crest down its spine. Toki have long noses, and two eyes on the sides of their head. Their head and mouth is similar to that of a shark's. A fully-grown adult is usually 1.5m-2.5m long from head to tail. Tokis can come in just about any color combination, depending on the colour of the parent tokis. Anatomy Toki skin consists of fine scales and the rubber-like "crest" along their head and spine is made up of a kind of skin. A unique set of muscles in their tail help them swim, slither and push themselves around. Like sharks, they lose teeth often and constantly replace them 24/7. Toki are omnivores, eating fish, insects, small mammals, bird eggs, many types of plant, and even other toki. They'll eat almost anything, really. Toki have blue blood, due to having hemocyanin oxyen transportation rather than the usual iron-rich hemoglobin. This helps them survive through the winters of Tarati, and also means they can hold their breath longer underwater. Just like Tarati, Toki are divided into two kinds. Snow Toki can cope with the cold a lot easier and can go for weeks without food. Jungle toki are a lot more in number and are suited to the humid forests. An average toki lifespan is 30 for Jungle, 7 for Snow. 95 for Colder land. 63 for Hotter land. Although some have been known to live until 115. Reproduction Both male and female tokis look alike. Courtship is usually brief and during the winter. After mating, the female will lay her eggs in a hidden place in the forest and leave. A toki egg is round, soft-shelled, purple, and about the size of a golf ball. The egg is partly transparent, and if you look hard you can see the embryo growing inside. A toki egg has the texture of grape jelly. After several months the baby tokis will hatch and leave the nest almost immediately. Many will never know their parents. They are able to move, breathe and swim a few years after hatching. A newborn toki resembles a small tadpole. Cilmate Toki have several predators, including large cats, Sneehogs and many types of fish and other creatures that live in the deep rivers of Tarati. They are constantly under threat by rival toki and Kiladako. While most toki live on their own or in small groups, some kinds have managed to become sentient. They have learned how to make fire, spears, and how to work as a team. They have passed down this knowledge to their offspring and rarely communicate with the "rogue" tokis. Tarati is divided into four lands. The Snow lands are located at the very top and bottom of the planet and are covered with snow and mountains. The other land is the Jungle, which covers the equator with trees and swamps. The third land is Colder land. Is covers western and eastern. The fourth land is Hotter land Is covers near western and eastern on equator. The temperatures: Snow: -59F to 11F Jungle: 11F to 136F Colder land: -186F to -26F Hotter land: 93F to 756F Category:Tokis Category:Species